


Club activities

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Blood Drinking, LMFAOOOOOO, M/M, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I just got horny i don’t fucking know how to write  lmfao





	Club activities

**Author's Note:**

> Like the desc says! I am not a writer just a horny bitch don’t expect it to be good 
> 
> Also didn’t check it for mistakes before posting take it whatever

Hajime whines sweetly, sinking down further on Eichi’s cock. His thighs shake from the intensity of it all, he grasps at Eichi’s shoulders for purchase. Eichi tilts his head, cooing and whispering words of encouragement to the younger, rubbing soothingly at his hipbones. Hajime finally bottoms out, Eichi fully sheathed inside him, and moans, breathy and high the way Ritsu knows Eichi likes to hear.

“So lewd, Haa-kun.” Ritsu drawls with a smirk from across the table, as though he’s not been working his hand over his cock through his uniform pants this whole time. “Eichi.... onii-chan... ah, I’m so- I feel-“ Hajime stutters over his words, voice still strained and gasping for air. Ritsu knows the feeling, it’s unfair how big Eichi is, and bottoming for him makes for a feeling of being completely full, it’s amazing really. Eichi only replies with a smile and tilts Hajime’s face to his for a kiss, gentle and chaste, before he pushes up into the other, grinding his cock into the tight wet heat. Hajime moans into the kiss and Ritsu feels his dick twitch. Ah, he’s been so patient up until this point, he deserves a little more now, Ritsu thinks to himself. 

He unzips his pants, pulling his cock out of his underwear. finally grasping it fully in his hand, and groans at the contact. Eichi gives him a knowing look from over Hajime’s shoulder, and Ritsu sticks his tongue out in retaliation, breath coming out heavier now that he’s actually stroking himself. 

Fucking into him steadily now, Eichi is moaning softly, and Hajime is barely holding back from sobbing into his shoulder. It’s too cute, Ritsu thinks as he thumbs at the tip of his cock. “Ah, Hajime-kun, so wonderfully tight.” Eichi praises, one of his hands coming up from grasping his hip to pinch and tug at Hajime’s nipple, and Ritsu can tell by the way Hajime whines and Eichi’s brows furrow, the younger must have tightened up deliciously. Ritsu is almost jealous.

Ritsu can tell by the way Hajime’s face is pinched, and the way his whole body seems to shake now, his stamina is running low. Though Eichi only just started fucking him, both him and Ritsu took their sweet time fingering him open and playing with his cute little chest. Eichi must know it to, because he locks eyes with Ritsu and begins to speak. “Ritsu-kun, do you mind clearing the table for us?” He asks, face unchanging from his usual serene smile. Though his poor health, he has a stupid amount of stamina when it comes to sex, not that Ritsu is complaining. Reluctantly moving his hand away from his cock, he stands up, not bothering to tuck himself away before grabbing the tea cups and saucers from the table and moving them to place them on the unused desks nearby. 

When Ritsu turns back, Eichi has already laid Hajime across the table on his back, blue hair splayed out wildly underneath them, and is pushing back inside the younger. Ritsu just huffs a laugh as he makes his way back over, and leans over the table to swallow Hajime’s cries with an open mouth kiss. Ritsu moves away from Hajime, cupping his cheek before positioning himself in front of his junior. He doesn’t even have to ask before Hajime is reaching out and taking Ritsu into his mouth, what a good boy. 

Eichi vocalizes that thought for him, through pants and moans, he mutters “Good boy, Hajime-Kun, you’re taking us both so well, don’t you think Ritsu?” Ritsu groans, the feeling of Hajime’s hot, wet mouth around his cock overwhelming with how little attention he’s given it. “So good, Haa-kun, such a good little slut.” He breathes, threading his fingers through that soft blue hair before tugging at it, urging Hajime to take him deeper. Hajime can only cry out, tears slipping down his face from Ritsu reaching the back of his throat, or maybe the feeling of Eichi’s cock hitting him so deep, filling him to the brim. Hard to tell. 

Eichi’s hands cage Hajime in on both sides, as he delivers a particularly harsh thrust that has Hajime pulling away from Ritsu as not to choke, and he moans. Ritsu wipes the tears from his cheeks and Hajime looks up at him with eyes clouded in lust. Like this, fucked out and drenched in sweat, hair tangled from the harsh treatment, Ritsu thinks he looks his cutest, innocence still shining through despite where they currently are. Ritsu is smitten. He smiles, his own eyes hooded with want and affection, and he nudges his cock against his juniors lips, his tongue darting out to lick at the tip before taking all of Ritsu back in his mouth. Cute. 

Ritsu grasps at the back of Hajime’s head, fucking into his mouth as he wants, knowing Eichi is doing the same from the other end of the table. Hajime shifts forwards with every single one of Eichi’s thrusts, the white tablecloth beneath him becoming wrinkles and stained with the mess they’ve made. 

Ritsu leans further over Hajime, his hips no longer thrusting into his mouth but Hajime still continues to suck him off, hand working at his seniors cock when his jaw starts to ache. “Ecchan.” Ritsu beckons, and Eichi looks up at him, blue eyes seemingly dark. Ritsu licks his lips before reaching out to kiss him, and Eichi obliges, locking lips in a heated, messy kiss that leaves spit dripping from both their chins and onto Hajime’s exposed stomach. Ritsu moves one of his hands from Eichi’s face to grasp at Hajime’s cock, and the younger keens, high and sweet, like music to his ears.  
He pumps the youngers cock, small but hot and hard in his hand. Hajime can barely muster the strength to keep sucking at Ritsu’s cock, grasping it loosely in his hand, hot breath ghosting over it in a way that makes Ritsu twitch. “Ah, I’m close it seems.” Eichi says stupidly, pulling away from Ritsu to focus all his attention into thrusting into Hajime. 

Ritsu pulls back and looks down at Hajime again, all the while continuing to pump his cock in time with Eichi’s now sloppy thrusts. If Hajime’s cries and whines are any indication, he’s close too, so Ritsu grasps himself and begins to stroke his cock over Hajime’s face, the other too out of it to protest when Ritsu pulls his cock away from his hand. Pumping both of them in unison, Ritsu feels himself nearing completion. Overwhelmed with arousal, he surges downwards, and licks at Hajime’s neck, mouthing at where his shoulder and neck meet, before he bites down hard without warning.

As the feeling of sweet warm blood floods his mouth, he feels Hajime cum, cock twitching in his grasp, before he hears those sweet shouts of pleasure and surprise mingle with Eichi’s pants and moans. Still drinking, still pumping Hajime and his own cock he milks the younger as he drinks his fill of blood. Eichi follows soon after Hajime, the tightness sending him over the edge and spilling deep into their juniors insides. 

Ritsu finishes drinking and let’s his saliva close the puncture wounds on Hajime’s neck before straightening up and moving his hand away from the youngers cock before he the sensations become to much for him. Eichi pulls out of Hajime, only taking a moment to admire how his cum drips from his hole down to the table cloth beneath him, before he moves behind Ritsu, grasping his cock for him and jerking him in the direction of Hajime’s open panting mouth. Ritsu groans, and falls back against Eichi. “Ecchan- ah, fuck.” He swears, finally feeling the pressure that’s been building up come pouring over and he comes in hot spurts, coating Eichi’s large hands and landing in Hajime’s mouth and over his face.

Basking in his post orgasm bliss, resting against Eichi’s sturdy chest, he looks at the mess they made of Hajime. Covered in sweat, saliva and cum, with traces of blood still clinging to his skin, he can’t help but think he’ll start attending club more often.


End file.
